Porcelain Skies
by peachypenguin69
Summary: [Draco M./OC] Young-Mi was the happiest any child could be when she received her letter to Hogwarts. No one could predict who she would meet that can change everything. "But I met a girl with a porcelain name. Easy to talk to but hard to explain. What do I do when I'm falling for you? The girl with the porcelain face; Meets the boy with the cardboard face."-4 Door Theatre.
1. Summary

_Young-Mi Goo was the happiest an 11-year old child could be when she received her letter from Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft Wizardry. Always hearing the stories of her parents' school days involving their favorite subjects, how they met, friends she wanted to have that experience herself and is finally getting that chance. _

_Not knowing what to expect when starting her school years, she was most definitely not expecting to attend in the same year as Harry Potter. What she was not expecting was that fateful day in Diagon Ally while getting her school supplies with her parents. She was not expecting to meet a boy that will have an impact on her the next few years of her life._


	2. Cast

The role of **Young-Mi Goo** will be portrayed by _**Son Chae-Young**_.

The role of **Draco Malfoy** will be portrayed by _**Tom Felton**_.

The role of **Soo-Ho Goo** will be portrayed by _**Lee Dong-Wook**_.

The role of **Na-Eun Goo** will be portrayed by _**Yoo In-Na**_.

The rest of the **Harry Potter** cast will portray as _**themselves**_.

Guest appearance for **Seung-Jae Goo** portrayed by _**Kim Jongin**_.


	3. Soundtrack

"Starlight that shines brighter in the darkest night."

i. **"Porcelain Face"**-4 Door Theatre

ii. **"Maybe"**-Lee Hae Ri

iii. **"Lost in the Dream"**-Monsta X

iv. **"Only Us"**-Dear Evan Hansen

V. **"Someday"**-Hunchback of Notre Dame

vi. **"Seventeen"**-Heathers

vii.** "Universe"**-EXO

viii.**"Tightrope"**-Greatest Showman

ix.** "It's You"**-Jeong Sewoon

x. **"The Night We Met"**-Lord Huron

xi. **"Lovely"**-Billie Eilish/Khalid

xii. **"Ocean Eyes"**-Billie Eilish

xiii. **"Can You Hold Me"**-NF ft. Britt Nicole

xiv. **"King"**-Lauren Aquilina

xv. **"Heartbeat"**-BTS

xvi. **"Mikrokosmos"**-BTS

[Note: These songs are in no way shape or form in any particular order. These songs are just the ones that came to my head that I thought were fitting to the story. Throughout the story there will be more at times but for the most part these are the main songs.]


	4. Epigraph

**"And I'd choose you;**

**in a hundred lifetimes,**

**in a hundred worlds,**

**in any version of reality,**

**I'd find you and**

**I'd choose you."**

_-The Chaos of Stars_


	5. I

"Come on Eomma! Let's go, let's go!" A tall Korean man exclaimed as he walked.

Walking and weaving through the crowded cobblestone streets of Diagon Alley that is filled of children playing and adults shopping for whatever they happen to require along walked Young-Mi Goo and her parents. The small family of three were on a mission for school supplies just as any child of age was doing as the school year for Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was about to begin for the new year. Walking along side her mother who was holding the list of supplies that she needed to start her first year with which was included with her letter of acceptance. A few steps a head of the two of them was her father who walked faster in his eagerness urging them to walk faster.

"Come on Eomma, this is a very exciting day!" Her father, Soo-Ho Goo, exclaimed excitedly tugging on the older woman's arm to move forward.

The mother, Na-Eun Goo, leaned down to her daughter's height a bit both mockingly and loud enough for her husband to hear, "Young-Mi, darling, please tell your Appa that it isn't him that is going to school it's you that should have all of this high energy."

"Young-Mi, the apple of my eye, tell your Eomma that I just can't help it. It's an exciting day and she's being boring." Soo-Ho mocked smiling while doing so resulting in his wife of eleven years to repeatedly hit his arm in annoyance as he continued to mock her, their daughter just watching and smiling at the 5'2" woman fight with the 6'0" man who can easily keep her away.

This was a normal occurrence in the young girl's tight knit family, her father the one to bring the laughs resulting in her mother laughing along or, in this case, trying to hit him as she was the target of his joke this time around. Because this is a usual thing she wonders to herself who the real child of the family and who are the adults. With that being said people who meet them the first time wonder that too. Those in passing usually think Young-Mi is a younger sibling or a cousin or something of the sort when seeing/hearing how young her parents are. Just to give a short summary which is easy enough to say that she was a little surprise to her parents during their final year at Hogwarts.

Going back to their years at Hogwarts the two of them had at least known each other of their existence somehow in the large school since first, but never made an effort to actually talk to each other. Na-Eun was sorted into Ravenclaws while Soo-Ho was Hufflepuff making them just merely classmates in the same year until their sixth year when they really clicked. In their school days Soo-Ho was part of his House's Quidditch player where his position was Chaser. During one of his matches against an opposing House one of their team members had hit the Bludger away from his teammate and towards a Hufflepuff player. Luckily, it had missed that player but then it resulted in continuing it's path towards the stands where Na-Eun was sitting with her House watching the game. Noticing as he was flying by that it was heading straight towards her. Without even hesitating he sped on his broom towards the rogue Bludger cutting off it's path by swooping in between the two right in front of her taking the ball to the stomach knocking him off his broom and to the ground below. Doing this resulted in the hospital wing for a few days with some broken bones from both of the impacts.

Na-Eun does like to tease saying that isn't how the story goes from her point of view saying that he was not paying attention and flew in it's path because of it. Both versions end with the same result though. As a thank you to him Na-Eun would go visit while bringing some homework that he missed during his stay setting off their friendship. A few weeks later they had started dating the rest of that year and into their seventh year as well. It wasn't until nearing the end of their seventh year that they discovered that they were with child that would be with them in a few month. So right after they graduated from school and taking it as a sign they are meant to be together forever they got married then a few months later Young-Mi had arrived in March of 1980.

Things were tough for the three of them in the beginning as it usually is for newly weds and parenthood the two parents being young, freshly out of school with a baby on the way arriving soon. Luckily Soo-Ho's father and step-mother were kind enough to let them live in the main family house in South Korea for the duration of Na-Eun's pregnancy and a few years leaving Young-Mi with her grandparents for the last year when she was five so they could get everything ready back in London for their small family.

All of their hard work during that year away from their little girl paid off resulting in her father becoming a Potioneer studying and creating new potions (some being more on the extreme side causing him to be known as a "Mad Scientist" in Muggle terms) while Na-Eun began working for the Ministry in the Department for Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. Life at their house a bit on the hectic side with some small creatures for Na-Eun to study either roaming the house or in her office and Soo-Ho's experiment potions going awry causing minor explosions in the basement/his office. It isn't all that bad though Young-Mi enjoys being a part of it all and it brings joy/excitement into her life of an only child the majority of her family all residing back in South Korea.

Continuing on with the present moment her parents stopped their playful bickering and went back to their daughter's side walking together once again with Young-Mi in between holding onto her father's hand.

"Alright then, let's see what's left," Na-Eun said her eyes scanning over the list going through naming off different things as they make their way through the crowd roaming the street. "…and you can either bring an owl, a cat, or a toad."

Young-Mi's ears perk up at the sound of getting her own pet, "Can I really bring one of those with me?" She starts to bounce up and down excitedly at the prospect of getting an owl, more specifically a certain owl that has been waiting patiently for her at the Owl Emporium she frequently visits.

"We'll see, but first, we need to go and find you a wand."

With that the small family make their way down the street and arrive upon one of the most known shops for wands for witches and wizards alike: _Ollivanders._

When they walk into the wand shop, opening it's door the tinkling of a bell rang announcing their presence to the storekeeper. At the store counter the storekeeper, Mr. Ollivander himself, who was currently working with a boy who had messy black hair with his back to them wearing clothes slightly too big for him. Standing by the front door of the shop Young-Mi takes a peek around the room gazing at all of the boxes and boxes of various wands that completely filled the shelves of the the walls of the semi-small space.

"Ah! Is that Soo-Ho and Na-Eun Goo that has returned to my shop?" Mr. Ollivander asked bringing his and the boy's attention to the family.

"Good to see you again after all this time Ollivander." Soo-Ho greets walking up to the counter his wife and daughter in tow shaking the man's hand in greeting.

"It's been a while since I've seen you two around here. Your wands still working great for you two?"

"Of course they are! They are from the greatest wand shop in the Wizarding world!"

"AHA, good to see you again Soo-Ho," Ollivander turns to Na-Eun greeting her as well.

"Pleasure to see you again as well Na-Eun. What brings you two in today?"

"Great to see you again as well once again," She greets gesturing her daughter who was standing back a bit to join her at her side at the counter. "We are here to get our daughter's wand finally."

Stepping up to be at her parents side Young-Mi holds out her hand to Mr. Ollivander for him to shake as a greeting, "Hello sir. My name is Young-Mi. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Pleasure to meet you too dear," He returns softly grasping her hand shaking it. "Let me just finish up with Mr. Potter here real quick then we can find you yourself a wand of your own."

Turning back to the young boy who was here before them now getting a better look at him up close Young-Mi glances his way. Going with the already known messy head of black hair he had bright green eyes to go with that were shielded by a pair of rounded glasses that sat on his thin childish face looking to be the same age as herself. Looking towards her he stood there nervously holding a wand that he was testing out with before they came in. She could tell that the wand was not for him noticing a few shelves were emptied of their items rather messily. Sending a small smile and wave to him as a greeting acknowledging his presence he kindly returned the same gesture to her.

"My golly, Mr. Harry Potter," Soo-Ho said in surprised awe. "Pleasure to meet you young man."

"You to sir."

"Are you getting ready to go to Hogwarts as well sweetie?" Na-Eun asked kindly in a motherly tone although pretty much already knowing the answer seeing as he is here finding a wand.

"Yes ma'am, my friend Hagrid is helping me get my things," He replies gesturing towards outside of the shop where a rather tall man with a long, shaggy, black hair and a beard to match wearing an overcoat standing across the crowded street talking with someone.

"Oh we know Hagrid," The man states looking out towards the man before turning back to his wife. "Best we go and say hello to the old friend shouldn't we darling?"

The small woman smiles in agreement, but hesitates softly patting her daughter on the shoulder leaning to be eye level with her, "Would you be okay if we stepped outside for a bit? You can come get us if you need anything?"

Nodding her head her chin length brown hair bouncing, moving with her motion of her head, "Yes ma'am I'll be fine. I'll stay right here."

Patting her daughter's cheek lovingly before her husband ruffles her hair taking his wife's hand the two of them walk out of the shop towards their old friend the tinkling bell once again ringing as they leave. The two children both turn back to Mr. Ollivander once they were gone to start up again on finding Harry his wand that's right for him.

"Now, where were we?" The shopkeeper whispered quietly to himself before walking back towards one of his many shelves before bringing back another thin, long box to the counter opening it up and hand the wand contained inside to Harry once again, "Perhaps this?"

Hesitantly Harry takes the wand from the older man into his hand before giving it a wave towards a vase placed on the side of the counter for decoration blowing it apart shattering the once beautiful piece. All three of them jump at the loud shattering of the vase, Harry quickly placing the wand back onto the counter before he accidentally breaks anything else.

"No, no, definitely not! No matter…" Quickly Mr. Ollivander takes the wand placing it back into it's box returning it to the shelves continuing to mumble to himself grabbing another from a nearby shelf giving the wand inside to him to test. Just as a precaution if anything similar to what happened before happens again Young-Mi takes a small step back away from the boy bracing herself for any incidents.

To both her and Harry's surprise, literally like magic, once the wand was in his hands he gave it a small wave and instead of something drastic a combination of red and gold sparks flew out of the end creating somewhat like fireworks bouncing off of the shop's walls. Both of them stand in awe Young-Mi smiling amazed at the reaction that they just witnessed with Harry looking towards her, a look in her eyes silently asking if she saw what just happened as well.

Mr. Ollivander ecstatic over what just occurred clapped proudly towards both himself and Harry at finally finding his wand before taking it back placing it in its' original box, "Oh, bravo! Yes, indeed, oh, very good. Well, well, well…how curious…how very curious…"

"Sorry, but what's curious?" Harry asked.

"I remember every wand I've ever sold, Mr. Potter. It just so happens that the phoenix, whose tail feather resides in your wand gave one other feather, just one. It is curious that you should be destined for this wand when it's brother gave that _scar_."

"And…who owned that wand?"

"No one ever dares to speak his name," Young-Mi quietly butts-in to help explain putting the pieces together from what her parents told her. "You never know who could be listening, so no one ever mentions it in fear of him and his followers."

"Right you are Miss Goo. The wand chooses the wizard, Mr. Potter. It's not always clear why, but I think it is clear that we can expect great things from you. After all, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things…terrible, yes, but great."

Not wanting to continue on with that discussion on a certain man Mr. Ollivander hands Harry his wand before turning towards Young-Mi with a gleam in his grey eyes, "Now, I believe that it's your turn now Miss. Goo. Please wait just a moment."

Heading towards the back of his shop sorting through the various shelves and boxes finding a wand for the young girl leaving the two kids standing there in silence.

"Sooo," Young-Mi drawled out rocking on her feet her light blue dress swaying as she does. "Your name is Harry, right? I don't know if you heard or even remember, but my name is Young-Mi Goo, it's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too," He replies smiling.

"I take it that you aren't exactly familiar with magic are you?"

"How did you know?"

"I can just tell," She smiles. "And it isn't really a bad thing. I'm sort of not really either. My parents don't really like to rely on magic at home majority of the time unless it's for work."

Before either of them could continue on with the conversation they were having, Mr. Ollivander comes back to the counter they were standing by holding a box that contained what could potentially be Young-Mi's wand.

"Try this one why don't you," Carefully removing the wand from it's box he places it in her slightly shaking hands from nervousness.

Taking a second to get used to the feeling of holding a wand in her hand then once ready she gave it a light wave. Having her pointing towards and waving at a book that laying open nearby it came flying straight towards her at great speed. Luckily she ducked under just in time as Harry moves out of the way letting it continue it's path instead hitting a shelf knocking a few of it's contents out.

Mumbling a quiet apology she carefully places the wand onto the counter as Mr. Ollivander heads to another shelf mumbling to himself pulling out another wand box, "Try this one, perhaps this may be the one. Sycamore wood with the core of dragon heartstring; slightly springy 12 1/2 inches."

Pulling the wand out of it's box, it was a pretty wand if Young-Mi had to say so herself, it had a somewhat thin handle with a small gem attached to the end then looking upon brown wand closely embedded in it was a weaving like pattern from the handle to around the middle of the wand. Having the wand grasped tightly in her hand she felt a surge of energy flow through her making her gasp quietly to herself at the feeling. After gaining enough confidence she gives the wand a small wave and similarly to what had occurred to Harry when he found his wand small beams of light appeared and danced around the room causing smiles to appear on everyone's faces.

"Wonderful!" Mr. Ollivander joyfully exclaimed before taking the wand from her and placing it back into it's original box handing it back to her. "I believe we have found your wand Miss. Goo."

"Thank you Mr. Ollivander," Quickly paying the man she turns to head out the store before turning back to Harry giving him a smile and wave goodbye. "It was nice to meet you Harry. I hope that we can see each other again at school."

"You too Young-Mi."

With one more goodbye to the two men she heads out of the shop with her new wand in hand spotting the same man from before, Hagrid, standing outside looking into the shop holding a cage that held a snowy owl. Beside him were her parents who quickly spotted her coming out of the shop and made their way over to her.

"Well? Were you able to find your wand?" Her mother asked excitedly with her father at her side bouncing with anticipation.

"Yep," Showing them the box that contained her new wand with a big smile on her face. "Got it right here."

They both smile and give her a hug giving off a feeling of proudness before grabbing her hands, one on each side, and begin walking down the busy street once again to continue getting things from the list. Down a few shops from Ollivanders they walked till they stopped in front of the bookshop Flourish & Blotts. Her father steps up in front of Young-Mi facing her pulling out a mini pouch grabbing one of her hands and placing it in for her to grab.

"Here, sunshine," He starts his wife moving to stand by his side, him placing an arm around her shoulders. "Why don't you go into here and find a book or two that you like?"

She looks up from the pouch of coins in her hand up to her father with a surprised look on her face before he continues on, "But, one of them does need to be a book that is on your list that are not marked off and we can get the rest later or use our old ones if we have them."

"Go on and head inside sweetie, us two have to go do an errand real quick so we can meet you back here in a little bit." Na-Eun explains as her father ruffles her hair once again.

"Thank you!" Young-Mi exclaims joining in on a family hug clutching the pouch of coins to her chest so as to not lose them.

Giving one last thank you she bids her parents a good-bye before heading into the shop. Inside the shop that is filled up to the stop with various books only a hand full amount of shoppers and other students were inside browsing around the shop. She looks around from her spot at the entrance before finding a shelf to start looking finding a book. Young-Mi roams around the various shelves pulling out a book to look at deciding whether or not she wants to continue looking at it or putting it back onto it's shelf.

After going through the majority of the bottom main floor of the shop and a few books bundled in her arms to look at again before she leaves to make her final decisions she heads up the steps up to the second floor. Once up all the steps of the staircase she looks to see this floor to be filled with more shelves filled with different books then picking an aisle to continue browsing once more. She glances at all of the books placed on their shelves searching anything of interest to her. To focused on looking up at the different books as she walked through the aisle she collides with another body knocking the two of them to the ground dropping all of the books she carried along to the floor.

Gathering composure together after the sudden impact she scrambles to pick up all of the fallen item mumbling frantic apologies not once glancing up to the stranger. When the fallen books were gathered up together into her arms once again still sitting on the floor she finally looks up across from her seeing a boy who looked to be her age with silvery-blonde hair and sharp grey eyes.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!"

**Word Count: 3,543 total**


	6. II

Not knowing how to react she remains there on the ground with her books in hand staring at the small boy in front of her who stared back with an annoyed look on his face.

"Are you even listening to me?" He asked in an annoyed tone with a scowl on his face to match.

"I-I, um, I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention," Young-Mi quickly stammered out looking down in shame.

He made a scoffing noise towards her helping himself back up to his feet, but remained standing there in front of her as she still sat on the floor. About to stand up on her own two feet she looks up to see a hand held out in front of her face for her to take. Following up the arm of the hand to its owner it was the same boy who was offering the hand up to her.

"Well,?" He asked in the same tone previously, "Are you going to take my hand or not? Or perhaps you rather stay on the ground looking like an idiot?"

Hesitantly she takes up his offered hand placing her small hand into his shifting her hold on her books as he helps pulling her to her feet. Mumbling a quick 'thank you' she removes her hand from his the two of them standing there face to face. Now seeing him more close up and actually paying attention Young-Mi could notice that he was just a hair taller than herself with a bit too much gel in his silver-blonde hair that was slicked back and sharp grey eyes that stared straight back into her dark brown eyes.

"Thank you…um…" Young-Mi stammered.

"Malfoy. Draco Malfoy." He, now known as Draco, replies back with a cocky smirk on his face.

Upon hearing the name of this boy her ears perk up standing a little bit straighter recognizing the name. "Draco? As in like the constellation Draco?"

"Yes,? How did you know?"

Taking his question and the look on his face of being confused yet cautious at knowing the familiarity of his name she could tell that those who are not necessarily knowledgeable of stars would not understand.

"I read about that constellation in a book once about things like that," She excitedly states adjusting the books she carried with her finding a specific on. Once spotted within the stack she pulls just that book out placing the rest onto the ground before flipping through the pages chosen book till she found the right page(s). "I just remember seeing it last time I was here because I know the author so I was curious and I wanted to read it again. But see? 'Draco,' it's right here."

The said boy moves closer to the girl within the small book aisle her moving to stand side-by-side with him so he can get a better look. Pointing onto the page that discusses certain constellations seeing his own name Young-Mi flips the page to the next that covers more facts about the specific constellation of the one they were discussing.

"See?" She asks hopefully wondering if he even had a sliver of interest in the group of stars he was named after, "Cool right?"

That hope was crushed when Draco did not give a solid answer to her only humming in response acknowledging that he did hear her, but only stared at the page with an expressionless face. Figuring that he was not all that interested in a topic she shared with him she started to pull away the book wanting to put it back into the stack it came from. When she does begin pulling away and close the book he grabs her wrist tugging her back gently forcing the book to open and stay on the page.

"Wait, I was not done reading yet," He only mumble focused on continuing to finish reading and absorbing all of the information.

Not choosing to say anything she only stands there in silence with him as his eyes scan the page. Instead of continuing to stand there aimlessly holding a book for him to read she hands the book to him taking him by surprise as he fumbles getting a grip on it almost dropping it to the ground. She steps away from him leaning down towards the stack of remaining books before pulling out another book similar to the other about Astrology. Once taking the book from its stack she opens it up to the very beginning chapter plopping herself onto the floor sitting comfortably next to Draco who moved his eyes from his book to her watching in confusion as she takes her seat and begins to read.

"What are you doing?" He asked incredulously.

"I'm sitting and reading my book?"

"I can obviously see that, but why are you sitting on the floor? It's disgusting."

"So? We literally just fell to the floor moments ago, how is this different? Besides, it's more comfortable than standing up."

He continues to watch her staring at her strangely as she turned her focus onto her book ignoring him. Draco takes a glance at the ends of each aisle checking if anyone was walking by or into the aisle, especially his mother as he was here with her finding him his textbooks. Once he decided that no one would be coming by anytime soon he hesitantly takes a seat on the floor next to the girl he just met opening his book back up to his place continuing on even past the initial page finding the constellations that his family members are named after. The two of them sat next to each on for a few moments in semi-comfortable silence, they have just met each other after all, to each other they are complete strangers, Draco still not even knowing this strange girl's name. Every few moments of the silence if either of them had a question (mainly Draco as he did not have much knowledge on the subject) or a comment on their own topic of choice, but for the most part they sat in silence.

The two children sat there in their own world for a few moments before Draco decided to break the silence closing his book shut, "You're going to Hogwarts as well right? This upcoming term?"

"Yep!" Young-Mi states excitedly, "My parents are here with me to get some of the things required."

Thinking of her parents she realizes it has been a long while since they dropped their daughter here for their errand. It wasn't the fact that she did not mind at all being here for a long time, but rather the fact that her father has not come into the shop scrambling around the place looking for her as it has happened before. She loves her father with all her heart, but sometimes he can be a bit much which luckily he is married to Na-Eun who is the more calmer of the two.

"What House do you think you will be placed in? I already know I'll be in Slytherin, every member of my family before me has." Draco proudly states.

"How can you be sure until we get there? Isn't it the Sorting Hat's decision to make? What if you get placed into, I don't know, Ravenclaw or something?"

"Of course I won't be placed in Ravenclaw! Slytherin is the best House that only has the best so it's impossible for me to placed in any other."

"What makes it the 'best house' compared to the other three? Maybe the one of the others is actually the best."

"You ask a lot of questions don't you?"

"My mother has a picture of a quote that hangs in her office that everyone lives by that's, 'He who asks a question remains a fool for a minute; He who does not remains a fool forever.'." She quotes shrugging her shoulders.

Draco did not give a verbal response at first only hummed in acknowledgment of her statement looking at her strangely his eyes narrowing as if he was trying to figure her out. "That's a weird thing to say. Why should they be considered a fool if they did not ask? What if, perhaps, they wanted to but another person has asked it? Would they, then, be considered a fool?"

"Now look who's asking all of questions now," She teases giving him a knowing look with a smile in to which he only responds with a scowl.

"Tch, either way, it just seems completely idiotic with a statement like that you live by you could be a Ravenclaw."

"What's wrong with Ravenclaws?"

"They are a bunch of know-it-alls, always knowing the answer to everything, thinking that because they are a Ravenclaw it automatically makes them the smartest out of everyone else."

"That is not true," Young-Mi retort shutting her book and getting up from her spot on the floor to look down at the boy. "Not all Ravenclaws are like that. My mother was a Ravenclaw and she is not like that at all."

"Really? You're mother was a Ravenclaw? Well that explains a lot; maybe you'll be placed there as well." He gestured to her and all her book as he stands up as well face to face with her.

"Just because I like to read and learn new things does not mean anything, Malfoy."

Not even giving the boy a chance to retort she picks up her stack of books once again placing them on a nearby 'put back' cart taking only a required textbook with her as she stormed off out of the aisle.

'Who does he think he even is to, just even, judge someone like?' She thinks to herself. 'Someone he barely even knows? And on an outdated stereotype? What kind of person does that?'

Annoyed with that encounter she walks through the seemingly never ending aisle and approaches the overhead balcony of the second floor. Watching the other patrons of the store with the irritated feeling still fueling her she feels a presence walk up to her taking the spot next to the annoyed girl not uttering a word leaning over the railing as well. Young-Mi takes a glance from the side of her eyes spotting that it was Draco whose eyes were focused on watching the people roam the floor beneath them.

"Listen," He started. "I didn't mean insinuate anything about your family…I'm…sorry, ok? Can we just, I don't know, start over?"

He turned his body pushing away from the railing and held his hand out like earlier for her to shake in agreement/acceptance. Young-Mi made no movement only giving him a side-ways glance then rolling her eyes sighing facing him with a slightly irritated look on her face before taking his hand in hers shaking in a silent truce.

"I guess," She sighs giving his hand one last firm shake before letting go.

Draco does not say anything only turning back to looking down to the first floor over the railing. Young-Mi does the same silently awkward looking down towards the bottom floor seeing the various customers wandering.

"So, what is your name?" He asked breaking the silence, "You never did tell me."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I hadn't even realized. My name is Young-Mi Goo nice to meet you."

He did not say anything in regards to her name only nodded in acknowledgment before once again gazing down to the patrons. Young-Mi does the same only when she does turn back she spots a familiar couple making their way into the shop carrying something that is covered by her father's coat he wore earlier that day. She smiles as she watched them walk around the shop holding each other's hands presumably looking around for her. Her father dragged Na-Eun over a towering stack of various books before pulling out one causing the stack above that one to tumble over onto him.

Those around them stared at him in disdain at his recklessness with Soo-Ho giving a sheepish smile saying an apology to all of them. Na-Eun laughed at her husband's clumsiness placing what was being carried down onto the floor and began to help him pick up the fallen books as they continued to laugh amongst themselves.

As she watched her parents interacting a soft smile appeared with adoration in her eyes admiring their relationship. Even as a younger child she always knew that her parents had a true loving relationship despite their earlier circumstance and even wished for herself to find someone that will—

"Look at that buffoon," Draco mocked gesturing to the girl's parents. "I saw them earlier over at the Owl Emporium and they were choosing an owl, but that same buffoon decided to stick his finger in the cage of the owl and it immediately attacked him biting his finger! It was the funniest thing! He ended up yanking his arm away and knocked over a shelf of empty cages all falling on him! What kind of idiot is he really to do that?"

"Hey…Draco…" The same irritated anger from earlier began to boil inside of Young-Mi once again and you could feel the air around her become tense full of anger towards the boy the emotion beginning to show on her face.

"Yes?"

"That buffoon. That idiot. That's my father."

Only seeing the look of shock on his face not even giving him a chance to respond Soo-Ho spots his daughter up on the balcony standing next to the blonde haired boy before calling her name which gained her attention away from him.

"Young-Mi, darling, are you ready to go?" Her mother called up her husband standing by her waving.

"Coming Eomma," The girl replies giving Draco one last glare who continued to stand there dumbfounded as she headed for the staircase down.

Before taking that first step of the stairs she turns back around and walks back to the frozen boy with a sarcastic smile. Once face to face with him once more she raises her right foot up and brought it straight back down hard onto one of his feet.

At the impact that slammed on top of his foot he lets out a groan of pain leaning down, clutching his shoe covered foot.

With a small 'humph' Young-Mi turns away once more and head for the staircase when she hears the boy call out to her.

"You'll regret that!" He exclaimed angrily, "Wait till my father hears about this!"

Not even wasting her breath in responding to him she instead rolls her eyes then sticking out her tongue at him in mockery finally running down the steps greeting her parents who were waiting to meet her at the bottom.

"Hey there sunshine, you ready?" Soo-Ho asked his daughter ruffling her hair then pulling her into his side like a hug.

She only gives a grinning nod handing her chosen book into her mother's waiting hands, "Here, Soo-Ho, why don't you take her outside and show her the surprise while I pay for this?"

Soo-Ho agreed placing a kiss on his wife's cheek before she headed to the counter then took Young-Mi's hand leading her outside back into the crowded streets of Diagon Alley.

The father and daughter stood together outside of Flourish & Blotts face to face waiting for Na-Eun to join them. Slowly bringing up his hand which carried what was under his coat with a smile on his face then yanking the cover off exclaiming a 'tada'.

The surprise hidden under the coat made the young girl squeal and jump in happiness. Within the cage was a small Saw-Whet Owl that had light brown feathers and one eye. The small owl inside blinked in confusion adjusting to the light spotting the little girl ruffling his feathers in his delight.

"Bootes!" Young-Mi exclaimed in joy feeling tears being to rise in her eyes. Taking the cage of the owl from her father's hands into her own she stares at the small bird as he does the same with her using his single eye.

This was the certain owl she frequently visits during her and her family's trips to Diagon Alley at the Owl Emporium. It was a little owl that was rescued two months prior outside of the Emporium who was injured on the side of his head ultimately resulting in his blindness in one eye. Because of this handicap not many would interact with the poor thing or give him a new home. Not Young-Mi though. The first moment she walked in with her parents to get something for the family owl she knew that this owl, Boötes, was the one for her. She did not view his blindness as a handicap she saw it as a beautiful thing for in his darkened eye to her it seemed to hold the universe as the lights would reflect showing up what looked like stars.

As to weeks would go on and she visited the Owl Emporium more often because of the small bird she eventually gave him a name after a constellation to reflect the stars in his eye: Boötes.

Repeatedly she gave her father hugs and 'thank you's a few tears escaping her eyes from joy all while her father only laughed in glee at his daughter's happiness hugging and rubbing her back comfortingly.

She lets out a few more sniffles as she steps away from her father as Na-Eun makes her way out of the shop, textbook in hand, asking her husband as to why their daughter is crying. After a brief explanation she also stands by her daughter's side wiping her tears away.

After Young-Mi recollected herself her mother suggested that maybe it was time to head home for supper to which Soo-Ho agreed. The three of them walked together down the street till they veered off from the the main road into a secluded area. Clutching onto Boötes cage with one hand and grabbing her mother's hand as she linked arms with her husband he appareted them back to their home.

As soon as they disappeared from sight they quickly reappeared on their feet in the driveway of their house where they began to walk up the dirt path and into their home.

Na-Eun retrieved her daughter's textbook from her satchel handing it to and made her way into the kitchen to begin cooking dinner while Soo-Ho headed for the basement where his potions lab was located to work. Young-Mi wanting to introduce her friend to his new home makes her way up the main staircase up to her bedroom setting both Bootes' cage and the textbook onto her neat and tidy desk.

Letting Bootes have a break and stretch out his wings she opens the cage that contains him. Hesitantly he steps out of his cage and onto the desk while Young-Mi sat in her desk chair watching him as he moves about the small area.

It was not long until she heard her father yelling her name from the floor under her room to come down, "Sunshine, can you come down into the lab and help me for a second?"

"Coming Appa!" She yells down placing Boötes back into his cage with some food as his dinner before hurrying down the staircase.

She runs down the long staircase through the living room and kitchen passing all of the magical moving photos that lined the walls filled with family and friends as her mother yelled after her as she worked at the stove, "No running in the kitchen!"

"Yes ma'am," She slows down from running to just a speedy walk finally arriving to the door that had a hanging label of wood saying 'Proceed with Caution' leading down into the basement.

Opening up the basement door she can hear father at the bottom mumbling to himself along with the sounds of boiling cauldrons. Slowly and cautiously she makes her way down the basement steps in the floor of the room where she spots her father at his lab table dropping various ingredients into a boiling cauldron.

"Sunshine, perfect timing!" He exclaimed seeing his daughter enter the room, "Be a dear and hand me those toad legs that or on the shelf next to you? And remember put on the safety glasses just in case. Number one rule in here."

"Yes Appa," She replies grabbing the two items making her way to his table placing the jar of toad legs on top while putting the glasses on herself.

Giving a 'thank you' he takes the jar opening it up and takes two of it's contents out quickly cutting them up before dropping them into the boiling cauldron, "Alright, lets see if it works this time."

Together the two of them stand there anxiously waiting and staring at the cauldron for a reaction. When nothing happened within the first few seconds they assumed they were in the clear and it was success. That was until they began to hear a soft strange noise emitting from the once calm cauldron that slowly became louder and louder. Soo-Ho leans in slightly getting a view of inside the cauldron before his brown eyes behind his safety glasses widen when he saw what was happening. Scrambling to grab his daughter picking her up in his arms he rushes them over to a safe corner of the basement shielding the girl right before the contents inside erupted along with the cauldron itself shattering into pieces.

Hesitantly unshielding Young-Mi he turns his head to loo behind him getting a look at the damage that was caused by the potion. All of the contents that were once inside the now shattered cauldron splattered onto the the floor and walls of the basement.

"Cool," Young-Mi whispers peeking around her father as he steps away looking around the messy lab.

Hearing his daughter he turns to her with a scowl on his face before it quickly turned into a beaming smile, "I know right? I'd say that this is one for the journals."

As he digs into his pants pocket digging out a small journal he starts to write things down into it where Young-Mi starts to wonder around getting a closer look at the contents that stained the walls. Before she could even get close enough to touch it a yell from atop of the basement stairs making the father and daughter jump in surprise.

"YAH! Young-Mi Goo don't you DARE do what I think you were about to do!" It was her mother who had yelled and stood at the basement entrance with hands on her hips, "I don't even want to know what happened here, but dinner is ready so hurry on up."

"Yes ma'am," the pair mumbled as she leaves leaving the basement door open.

Soo-Ho tucks his journal back into his pocket while Young-Mi removes the safety glasses placing them on the goo covered table. Excitedly her father swoops in by her scooping her into his arms like a princess tickling her as he runs them up the staircase with Young-Mi laughing all the way.

Once at their dining table he places his daughter in her designated chair before walking to stand by his wife at the counter bringing the different dishes to the table to set up. After the table was set they took their seats with Soo-Ho at the head of the table and Na-Eun across from her daughter, they said their thanks and began to dig in making idle chatter.

When supper was over and all the dishes once filled with food were empty they all helped each other clearing the table. Together the three of them worked together washing and drying the all the dirty dishes with Na-Eun washing, Young-Mi drying, then Soo-Ho putting them away into their respective cupboards.

After everything was cleaned and put away the family said their goodnights before walking to their own rooms to prepare for bed. When Young-Mi entered her room she closed her bedroom door almost all the way leaving a small crack turning towards her desk to see Boötes already sleeping in his cage. She heads towards her dresser pulling out a set of pajamas quickly changing into them.

With a whisper goodnight to the still sleeping owl she jumps into her bed, pulling the covers up over her and staring at the night sky through the window across from her bed lulling her into deep sleep.

**Word Count: 4,072**


	7. III

Today was the day.

The long awaited, fateful day.

It's the day that Young-Mi has waited for since the day she had gotten her acceptance letter for Hogwarts inviting for her to join them for the next seven years teaching her the ways of magic and the wizarding world.

As she laid in her bed at first she didn't realize that it was this special day till she sat up, her hair all askew pointing in every which way from her sleep, and spotted her trunk standing in a corner by her bedroom door. Blinking in confusion as to why her trunk was there she looks to a hanging calendar where a specific day was circled with the words in a bright red marker: 'Hogwarts!'.

Finally in her mind it clicked her eyes widening and a large toothy smile appearing on her face feeling the excitement start to broil in her. Quickly, ready to start the day, she rips off blankets that were covering her from the coldness of the night before practically leaping out of her bed.

Skipping over to her desk where Boötes, who had adjusted very well to his new home throughout the month that he has lived here, she gave him a good morning and a pat on the head causing him to ruffle his feathers in excitement. She places some food infront of him to which he immediately digs into while she heads to the bathroom to brush her teeth and hair styling it with colorful hair clips pinning a side back away from her face.

When she was finished with freshening herself up for the day she heads to her clothes dresser pulling out a brown sweater and an grey pleated skirted that fell past her knees quickly putting them on tucking the sweater in.

Before she exits her bedroom to make her way down the stairs she does a double check in the mirror where once everything looked okay enough she sprinted down the staircase and into the kitchen.

Walking through the entryway to the kitchen she spots her mother at the counter continuing to make more food for breakfast, her father at the table reading the Daily Prophet sipping a cup of morning coffee, and a third person sitting with him eating while making idle chat. It was her Uncle Seung-Jae who has been staying with them for the past two weeks.

Her Uncle Seung-Jae was a pretty young man only a few years older than Young-Mi herself and her father's younger half-brother out of the four siblings. It's a normal occurrence for her uncle to be here staying with his brother and his family for he was a student over at Durmstrang in Belgium. So a lot of the times during the holidays and towards the end of summer he comes there to stay with them rather than going all the way back to South Korea with his parents or he will stay with a friend in Belgium. For the past two weeks though he has been staying here till he needs to leave for Durmstrang which was the same day as Young-Mi leaving for Hogwarts.

"Good morning," She greets giving a morning hug to everyone then taking her seat at the table.

"Morning sprout," Seung-Jae replied using his nickname for her since she was little. The nickname started from when she started growing a lot of hair when she was a baby and to keep out of her face Na-Eun would pull it all up in an apple-like hairstyle, but Seung-Jae thought she looked more a plant sprout that was in the ground hence the nickname.

The four of them all sit around, her mother having finished cooking everything, the table enjoying the breakfast of different Korean foods conversing with each other till her uncle asked if she was excited for the day.

With her cheeks full of food and looking like a chipmunk she nods furiously swallowing before she speaks, "Of course I am ready! All of my things are packed and ready to go!"

"Young-Mi, maybe you shouldn't go. Maybe you should stay here." Soo-Ho jokes, "You can stay here till you're married so about 70-years old? That sounds reasonable enough."

"Appaaaaa," She whines.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding…does till 80 sound better?"

"YAH! Eomma tell him he can't do that!"

"Alright, alright Soo-Ho I think that's enough. Leave our daughter alone," She playfully scolds. "She has to leave home someday."

"She's right Hyung. One day at school she'll meet someone, have them sweep her off her feet, get married and leave the house forever only to visit on holidays." Seung-Jae jokes knowing it would rile up his older brother.

"LALALALALA! I'M NOT LISTENING!" Soo-Ho exclaims clasping his hands over his ears ignoring them as they laugh.

Throughout the rest of their meal it continues on like usual for them conversing with each other the kitchen filling with the sound of family laughter. Once in a while one would ask how school for Seung-Jae was or what new potion Soo-Ho was creating. Sometimes Na-Eun telling stories from work like one where a Niffler got loose within her office destroying it looking for treasure only for her to catch him in the act rifling through one of her drawers.

After everyone was finished with their breakfast and all of the dishes were cleaned it was time to leave for the train station or else the Hogwarts Express might just leave without Young-Mi.

Quickly she runs back up the staircase retrieving her packed trunk along with Boötes in his cage, who watched curiously as he was carried off, then brought everything back down the steps once more. Her father grabs her trunk while her mother carried Bootes out to the family car, all four of them heading outside locking their front house door.

Placing all of her things into the trunk of the car they begin their good-byes to Seung-Jae as he is about to leave to go back to Belgium and stay with a friend till Durmstrang starts later the same week.

"I'll see you late sprout," Seung-Jae says giving his niece a hug. "Be sure to write to me often."

"I will."

"It was nice having you here Seung-Jae," Na-Eun says.

"Thanks for letting me stay here once again Noona."

"So long little brother. Till next time," Soo-Ho says giving his younger brother a hug.

"See you later Hyung," Her uncle says one more time before walking way his broomstick in hand before turning back around to the small family again. "Hey! The old man wanted to know if you all would be coming to visit during the winter break?"

"I'll write to him and say we'll be there!" Her father yells back in reply.

Seung-Jae doesn't give a reply back only turning away once again throwing a thumbs up in the air then mounting onto his broom. He turns his head back giving one last wave of good-bye till he flew off the ground by the house as they watched him go further and further away.

After he was out of sight and into the sky the three of them piled into the car with her parents up front, her father driving, and Young-Mi in the back and took off for the station as she watched the scenery move past them.

About an hour drive later they finally arrived to King's Cross Station and parked the car all jumping out taking all of her things onto a trolly with as they made their way into the station for Platform 9 3/4. It was a while to find the platform as it had been a few years since her own parents had to do this so they had gotten a bit lost, but quickly found their way again arriving between Platforms 9 and 10.

When they were approaching the area between the two platforms there was a red-haired family of just a mother, a daughter, and a son. The three of them stood aside waiting on a boy with black hair to run through the wall and once he did the red-haired family did the same disappearing in the brick wall.

"Young-Mi, you see what they did?" Her mother asked placing a comforting hand on her shoulder, "All you have to do is run straight through that wall."

Her daughter looks up at her mother like she was crazy despite just seeing other people do it as well.

She really wants me to run through a brick wall? Does she want to see me fail and make a fool of myself?

She could already feel the walls around her start closing in on her, her eyes focusing only on the red brick wall everything else around her disappearing. She can feel the anxiety start to boil inside of her as she stares at the brick wall that stood there taunting her, her shoulders tensing up as if she's trying to curl herself into a ball, scratching at her wrists as if she's pick at something only there was nothing, her breathing start to become erratic and her heart racing, her eyes focused on the brick wall only seeing that all around her.

Noticing that his daughter is in the beginnings of have a anxiety attack he moves to squat down in front of her blocking the view of the wall while her mother stands behind rubbing her head calmly. Soo-Ho grabs her hands separating them so she would stop picking rubbing his thumb over the top of her hands as he tries to calm her down.

"Hey, hey, hey," He whispers to her. "Everything is fine. Look around, look at all this space, look at the people around us, focus on my voice, it isn't just you. You're in a big space with a lot of people and lights. You aren't alone. You're ok. Take deep breaths. You'll be ok."

Slowly as she focuses on her father, her once erratic breaths become calm again taking deep breaths with her mother who was still rubbing her head calming herself down from the minor anxiety attack.

She doesn't remember how they started, only they began when she was younger before they moved from South Korea to where they live now. According to her parents they used to be worse in the beginnings with the attacks being so severe that it took hours before even her parents could calm her down enough.

Once she felt herself calm down back to normal she quietly gives her father a nod silently saying that she was ok. With a reassuring nod from Soo-Ho he leads her to the trolly her hands gripping onto the handles tightly with her parents on either side encouraging their daughter.

On the count of three the family braced themselves to run through the wall and one the count of three they pushed the trolly together running straight towards the brick wall. Young-Mi shuts her eyes bracing for impact hearing Boötes start screeching as he sees the wall get closer and closer with no stopping.

Young-Mi waited anxiously for the impact of hitting the wall, only, there was no impact, rather, she felt a weird tingling sensation and heard the sounds of many things different from the sounds before.

Slowly, she opens her eyes having them adjust to the new light. When they were completely opened and focused once again she saw many different families that stood on the platform with their children boarding onto a large train that at the front was labeled: 'Hogwarts Express'.

She stood there in awe at the face that through the brick wall was a whole separate platform to the school till her parents pulled her out of the trance by starting to push the trolly with her. As they walk Young-Mi follows absentmindedly taking in everything approaching a man in a uniform who loaded everything that was on her trolly into a compartment with other trunks.

"Alright sunshine, this is it," Her father said kneeling down in front of her with his wife. "You sure you want to go? We can just grab your things back and go home. You can—OOF!"

He didn't get to finish his ramblings as Na-Eun elbowed him in the side scolding him, "Soo-Ho! Quit messing around! Don't listen to your father sweetie. You're going to have the best time of your life here. You'll be sorted into a House, make a bunch of new friends, take so many fun classes, and anything else you want to do."

"But what if I get placed into the wrong House? What if I don't belong in any House?" Young-Mi asks fiddling with her fingers looking down shamefully.

"Oh honey, of course you'll be placed in a House that's meant for you. Even if you weren't we would still love and support just the same." Na-Eun reassures, "Being Sorted into a certain house is meant to bring out your best trait in you which can either be Loyal, Witty, Brave, or Ambitious. Being in a certain House does not mean you have one of those certain traits it can be all, but the Sorting Hat does help to place you where your best trait will come out."

Soo-Ho decides to jump in and give his reassurance to his daughter, "Just think about it, us two know you better than some ancient, raggedy hat and we know that any House would have to be the luckiest to have you with them."

At hearing her parent's thoughtful words of encouragement she could feel the tears start to form in her eyes. She's touched by their words suddenly feeling the emptiness that will soon rise even more when she boards the train leaving her parents for a few months. She all but leaps into her father's arms hugging him tightly as he pulls her mother into the hug as well having one last big family hug.

They hear the train blare it's loud horn signaling all of the children and families that it was almost time to leave to Hogwarts. Young-Mi reluctantly pulls away from her parents sniffling, her mother wiping away the few stray tears from her face. She gives them one last good-bye about to leave to board the train when her mother grabs her wrist pulling her back.

"Wait, wait I have one more thing," Na-Eun says rifling through her purse pulling out a small blue pouch that when she opened it inside was s silver bracelet that already had different charms attached to it. "Your Hal-Abeoji made this for you when you were born and kept it till you got your acceptance letter."

Na-Eun undoes the latch of the charm bracelet attaching it to her daughter's left wrist closing the latch watching as her daughter takes a closer look at it. On the bracelet was already many charms each different like there was one that looked like a crown, a bird, a heart, a flower, and many others. There was one that stood out to Young-Mi the most for it was the only one that was colored where the rest were silver to match the bracelet.

"Oh, that charm, that is an enchantment he made for you," Her mother starts explaining. "If you look closely at it you can see the entire universe and every time you feel homesick just look, find the brightest star, and you'll find home. Because just like he always says: 'We may live in a large galaxy…"

"…Our world is small enough to always find home." Young-Mi finishes her grandfather's, an old astronomer, quote he likes to say a lot. "Thank you Eomma, Appa, I'll be sure to write to him when I get the chance."

Hearing the train's horn blare it's loud horn once again it was finally really the last time to say good-bye to one another. Both of her parents give her one last hug and kiss on the forehead good-bye telling her to write to them often before she walks away boarding onto the awaiting train.

Once boarded the train weaving through the stream of other students that run through the halls of the train she was able to find an empty compartment relatively fast. Taking a seat by the window of the compartment she was able to spot her parents easily within the crowd of parents and younger siblings seeing them wave good-bye making her do the same.

The train lets out one last blare of it's horn as it starts it's departure from the station each person, including Young-Mi, watching their family get further and further away into the distance until they could no longer see them thus officially starting their journey.

Young-Mi sat in the compartment by herself gazing out of the window watching the scenery pass by in her own thoughts when she heard the compartment door slide open. She turns away from the window to see who was at the door spotting two girls and one boy standing in the doorway.

"Pardon me," One of the girls with bushy brown hair started. "Do you mind if we sit here with you? Everywhere else seems to be full…"

"No, no, of course not, go right ahead make yourselves comfortable," Young-Mi rambles gesturing to the empty seats letting them join her.

All three of them give their individual thanks taking a seat the last one to enter closing the door behind them. The girl with the bushy hair chose to sit next to Young-Mi while the other girl with short-reddish hair and the boy who had a roundish face and brown hair took the seats across from them.

"I'm Hermione Granger," The bushy haired girl, now known as Hermione, greeted in a somewhat posh tone. "And that's Susan Bones and Neville Longbottom."

"Pleasure to meet you all. I'm Young-Mi Goo." She greets them all with a smile.

"It's nice to meet you too, Young-Mi. Pardon me for asking, but, where exactly are you from?" Susan asks.

"Oh no, I don't mind at all. I'm Korean but I was pretty much raised here although up until five I did live in South Korea."

"Woah, that's amazing!" Neville compliments in awe.

The four of them sat in the compartment together all conversing and learning different things about one another. To Young-Mi's surprise her and Hermione clicked really well discussing things like literature and a few muggle things for her mother was adopted by Muggles hence not much magic at home. At first Hermione was confused how she knew certain things, but once she explained she understood.

It was not until later that Susan suggests that they might be arriving soon so they should probably change into their robes to which they all agreed with. The three girls all left with their robes and uniform in hand to go change in another part of the train while Neville stayed to change into his.

A short while later the three girls return in their own robes chatting amongst themselves, but when they entered back into the compartment they walked in to see Neville leaning on the floor looking around the empty space anxiously.

"Are you ok Neville? Missing something?" Young-Mi asked curiously.

"Um, I may, or may not, have lost track of my toad Trevor," He replied sheepishly.

"Hey, it's ok he has to be around somewhere on the train. Do you remember when you last saw him?"

"The last I really remember was when you left and I set him down in the seats."

"Then he couldn't have gotten far. He could possibly still be in this train car," Hermione chirps in. "Susan, how about you and Neville stay on this side of the car while we go search the other?"

They all agreed with Hermione's plan to search for the missing toad splitting up to their sides of the car going into different compartments asking if they have seen the toad. Young-Mi and Hermione were on their fifth compartment whose door into it was wide open.

The two of them stand on each side of the doorway peeking into it looking around only spotting two boys one Young-Mi immediately recognized as Harry from Ollivander's that one time and the other with red hair and freckles with a rat in his lap. Together they on one side of the compartment with a bundle of different sweets and empty wrappers all presumably from the trolly that came by Young-Mi's compartment earlier.

"Has anyone seen a toad? A boy named Neville lost one." Hermione started.

The boy with the red hair and rat shook his head and replied with a 'no'. It was then that Young-Mi noticed that the same boy had his wand out.

"Oh, are you doing magic?" She asks stepping more into the doorway. "Do you mind if we watch?"

"Um, sure," He cleared his throat waving his wand to start his spell once again before the two girls interrupted. "Sunshine, daises, butter mellow, turn this stupid fat rat yellow!"

They all watch patiently at the boy reciting his spell waiting anxiously to see if it works and the rat will magically turn yellow. Sadly, to their disappointment, nothing happens only a minuscule zap emitted from the wand hitting the rat causing it to let out a scared squeak and the boy just shrugs in defeat.

"Are you sure that's a real spell?" Hermione questions, "Well, it's not very good is it? Of course I've only tried a few simple spells myself and they've all worked for me."

Hermione makes her way into the compartment tugging Young-Mi along inside by her wrist the two of them taking the seats across from the boys with Hermione in front of Harry. When they took a seat Young-Mi gives a smile and wave to Harry silently letting him know she still remembers him from a month ago which he gladly returns only for the next second to have Hermione's wand pointed at his face tensing himself up.

"Observe. Oculus Reparo." Hermione confidently recites the spell. All of the children watch together as his once slightly damaged round glasses repaired now looking as if they were brand new, "There, that's better isn't it?"

They black-haired boy leans back slightly pulling his newly repaired glasses off of his face staring at them in amazement before placing them back onto his face.

"Holy cricket! You're Harry Potter! I'm Hermione Granger and this is Young-Mi," Hermione greets for herself and her friend. "And you are?"

With his mouth stuffed with different sweets like a chipmunk, "I'm Ron Weasley."

"Pleasure," Hermione replies briskly while Young-Mi just smiles and nods in acknowledgment.

"You two should probably change into your robes. I'm pretty positive that we will be arriving soon." Young-Mi suggests, "We should probably get back to our friends. Hope to see you two later."

Together the two girls get up from their seats Young-Mi giving waves good-bye as they exited the compartment, but before they could head back down the hallway Hermione turns back around and speaks to Ron once more.

"You've got dirt, on your nose by the way. Did you know? Just there." She gestures on her own face where it was before turning and walking away again.

Just before Young-Mi goes to follow her back to their compartment she digs into one of the pockets of her robes pulling out a folded handkerchief offering it out to Ron to remove the shirt that plagued the side of his nose.

"Here, use this, it'll be easier to wipe off than with your finger, it'd make it worse." She tells him as he silently questions taking the handkerchief from her.

After leaving her handkerchief with him she turns back around to leave once again attempting to catch up to Hermione who was already almost back to their compartment.

As she was walking down the hall passing by all of the other compartments filled with students chattering Young-Mi notices a familiar face walking towards her. It was the rude boy from the bookstore, Draco. He hadn't noticed her yet, but after a few moments as they got closer, closing the distance of the hallway between them, he finally noticed her. His face looked slightly surprised at seeing her compared her scowling expression as they made eye contact. Just as fast as his surprised expression appeared it disappeared just the same only to turn to a scowl mirroring hers.

The two don't say a word to each other only when they finally pass each other he bumps his shoulder into hers causing her to stumble a bit and pushed off to the side. Catching herself she lets out a groan of annoyance she turns around watching him leave without much so as a glance back entering a compartment it causes her scowling expression to worsen.

"Tch, jerk," She mumbles to herself as she continues her way back to her own compartment waiting out the rest of the ride to Hogwarts with her friends.

Finally the Hogwarts Express arrives at the station and everyone that is boarded are eagerly waiting to get off and one by one they do with all of the first years moving to group together by a giant man who was calling them over.

"Right then! First years! This way please!" He calls out, "Come on now, don't be shy! Come on now hurry up!"

Young-Mi went and stood by Hermione within the crowd of students that had gathered in front of the large man. She takes a look around at all of the other children around her familiarizing herself with her new fellow students.

"Right then, this way to the boats! Come on now follow me!" The man announced leading the group of students to a dock that had various empty boats that wee settled on the large lake.

"That's the Black Lake," Hermione whispered to the girl who walked next to her. "I read that it's home to Merpeople, Grindylows, and a giant squid."

"Woah! That's amazing! My mother told me about the Grindylows, aggressive little creatures they are…" Young-Mi mumbles.

Her friend nods in agreement as the man instructs everyone into their own boat with only four to each one. The two girls pile into a boat of their own with Susan climbing in behind followed by a boy that Young-Mi does not know yet.

One by one the boats start moving away from the dock and slowly across the lake in an orderly fashion. Together all of the small boats filled with students make their way across the large Black Lake and coming into their view is a large castle that is brightly lit through the windows of it. All of the children gasp and awe at the enormous castle that they are getting closer and closer to by the second eventually getting close enough they have to strain their necks till they pass to look at it.

Finally across the lake they make it to the next lake dock all of the boats magically coming to a complete stop letting all of the children depart from them.

Just like before, the giant man instructs all of the first years to follow along leading them up a path towards the large castle that is Hogwarts. Young-Mi with the other first years walk in one large group all talking and looking around the place as they make their way into the castle their large guide eventually departing giving them their last instructions from to go up the staircases and meet with a woman who is a teacher named Professor Mcgonagall.

They all do as instructed quickly all of them the multiple steps of the staircase finally reaching the top where a woman, Professor Mcgonagall, stood waiting for them to arrive.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," She greets them all as they come to a halt on the staircase. "Now, in a few moments, you will pass through these doors and join your classmates. But, before you can take your seats you must be sorted into your Houses. There are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin."

This was the part Young-Mi dreaded the most. She was nervous about the sorting and despite her parents words from earlier that day helping in calming her anxiety down it wasn't working now.

"Now," Mcgonagall continues. "While you are here, your House will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you House points. Any rule breaking, and you will lose points. At the end of the year, the House with the most points is awarded the House Cu—-"

"Trevor!" A familiar voice exclaimed.

It was Neville who stood a bit of ways from Young-Mi who was closer to more of the side by the railings of the group. She watched as the boy kneeled down to the ground by the professor's feet quickly picking up the once lost toad before muttering a sorry making his way back to within the group Mcgonagall picking up where she left off in her speech.

"Ahem, now please wait here. The sorting ceremony will begin momentarily."

With her entrance speech finally finished she walked off leaving the students in their spot on the staircase waiting patiently and quietly for her to come back. The silence had only lasted for so long until a familiar (annoying according to Young-Mi at this point) voice decided to break that silence.

_It's Draco. Again._

She turns her head to the source of the voice spotting Draco leaning up against the railing of the staircase right by her with two other boys right beside him.

"So it's true then, what they were saying on the train. Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts." He declares pushing himself off of the railing to move up the last remaining steps to stand in front of Harry. "This is Crabbe and Goyle. And I'm Malfoy…Draco Malfoy."

Upon hearing what his name was she could see Ron snicker at his name to which the aforementioned boy snapped his head glaring right at the red-head.

"Think my name's funny do you?" He sneered, "No need to ask yours. Red hair, and a hand-me-down robe? You must be a _Weasley_."

A look of embarrassment and anger flashes across Ron's face at Draco's insult targeted at his family name. Seeing the damage he caused on Ron's face he quickly turns his attention back to Harry.

"You will soon find that some wizarding families are better than others, Potter. Don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort." He sticks his hand out for Harry to shake on it to seal their 'friendship', "I can help you there."

Silently listening with her fists clenched as she watched everything happen the familiar feeling of anger began to boil inside of her once more upon hearing his insults of him essentially telling Harry to ditch Ron for him.

Before Hermione who stood by could stop her she angrily makes her way up the rest of the steps softly pushing her way through the few students that stood in front of her till she now stood next to Harry scowling at the blonde boy.

"Yah! Leave them alone Malfoy," She commanded. "Who Harry wants to be friends with is none of your business so just bugger off."

"Oh yeah?" He taunts, "What makes you think that? You think he'd want to be friends with you who's mother is a mudblood and father is a lunatic?"

A wave of pure anger falls on Young-Mi as she stares up at the boy that is causing her to clench her fists tightly in anger, her nails digging into her palms. Ready to fight back and retort she goes to go up the last step of the staircase but before she could Harry sticks an arm out in front of her stopping her from doing anything as she looks at him in question.

"I think I can tell who the wrong sort are for myself, thanks." Harry states confidently.

Draco scowled at Harry for rejecting his alliance silently and before he could say or do anything else Mcgonagall appears once again tapping his shoulder with rolled up pieces of parchment. He gives one more glare to the three of them before walking off back to the side with his two goons, Crabbe and Goyle, following behind.

"We're ready for you now," Mcgonagall informs the students leading them to a large pair of doors that were pushed open when they approached.

Elegantly the grand doors opened to reveal a large hall with four tables filled with other students that stretched from one end to the other. At the end of the large hall was another long table perpendicular from the other four that sat what Young-Mi assumed to be the rest of the professors.

As Mcgonagall lead all of the first-years down the long walkway in the middle between the tables with all of them looking around the large room in amazement noticing all of the different things like floating candles that illuminate the room along with an enchanted ceiling casting the night sky.

"It's not real, the ceiling." Young-Mi hears Hermione state from behind her, "It's just bewitched to look like the night sky. I read about it in 'Hogwarts: A History'."

"Woahhhh," Young-Mi gasps in awe.

Finally they arrive to the other end of the hall standing before the small ramp that leads to the professors table all of them waiting patiently as Mcgonagall instructed once again announcing that the Headmaster, Dumbledore, needed to make a few announcements before the Sorting began.

An elderly man with a long white beard stood from the professor's table and made his way to stand at a decorated pedestal that stood before them speaking in a large voice.

"I have a few start of term notices that I wish to announce," He started. "The first-years, please not that the dark forest is strictly forbidden to all students. Also, our caretaker, Mr. Filch, has asked me to you all that the 3rd Floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a most painful death."

_Just what kind of school is this really?_ Young-Mi thought to herself as Dumbledore said his thanks moving back to his seat at the table with Mcgonagall taking his place once more.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted." She announces, "Hermione Granger."

Young-Mi nudges her friend who stares around at the ground nervous muttering to herself as she gives one last look to Young-Mi before hopping onto the tall stool Mcgonagall placing the hat upon her head.

"Ah, right then," The hat spoke in an raspy voice. "…hmm…right. Okay! GRYFFINDOR!"

Upon the announcement of her House that specific table cheered loudly while the others clapped as she happily jumped off the stool and heads to the loudest table while Mcgonagall calls out another name.

"Draco Malfoy!"

Everyone watches him as makes his way up the few steps proudly taking a seat on the stool. Once the professor goes to place the Sorting Hat upon his head, but before it does, barely even touching a hair on his head, it screams out, "SLYTHERIN!"

The trend of the Sorting Hat being placed on other first-years heads before announcing their Houses, some taking longer than others, with Susan placed in Hufflepuff and Ron, Harry, and Neville placed into Gryffindor. It had been a while and Young-Mi's name had not been called yet as she waited patiently while another student was sorted into Ravenclaw.

"Young-Mi Goo!" Mcgonagall announces pulling the young girl out of her own thoughts.

The same nervousness as before began to rise within her once again as she began fiddling with the charm bracelet around her left wrist. Taking a deep calming breath she begins her way up the steps feeling all eyes on her as she hops unto the stool and feeling the old hat being placed on top of her head.

"Ah yes, I remember sorting your parents all those years ago," It says in it's raspy voice quietly to her. "You have most definitely inherited their traits. Peculiar, peculiar, indeed…where exactly shall we place you, hmm? You do have a lot of ambitions, yes you do, but they are not what you desire the most. You do, although, have the desire for learning, but not strong enough. You are very strong with where your loyalties lie, but your mind and heart are two different things and your heart is telling me something different. I can see many things in store for you, for deep within you lies a strong and true brave heart so it shall be…GRYFFINDOR!"

A large smile spreads across the girl's face along with the loud cheers of her friends and new housemates. Once the worn hat was removed from her head she all but leaped off of the stool and headed to her designated table taking a seat by Hermione while the older students of the House gave her high-fives saying congratulations/welcome.

She looks around the table seeing all of her friends and taking a glance past Ron and Harry who sat across from her she can see the Slytherin table along with one boy in particular who is staring with a blank look on his face. Confused as to what is happening she stares back with a slight scowl until he realized what he was doing giving her one last glare before turning away.

Giving her attention back to the Sorting with the last bunch of first-years being sorted into their Houses it was finally over and Dumbledore took to the stand once again announcing to let the feast begin.

Quite literally like magic various foods appear on the table in front of everyone. They all gazed in amazement at the sudden appearance of all of the foods before digging in chatting and joking happily amongst themselves.

Looking around at table and at her friends Young-Mi smiles and laughs along whole heartedly with them enjoying the moment of being sorted, with her new friends, and getting to start her school years here ready for what is to come.

**Word Count: 6,373**


	8. IV

_Dear Eomma and Appa,_

_I'm excited to tell you both that I was sorted into House Gryffindor! I know! I'm just as surprised as the both of you are! To be honest I was expecting to be sorted into Hufflepuff like you Appa, but, I guess the Sorting Hat had other plans apparently. I hope that the two of you are still proud of me though._

_So far, although it has only been one night and today is the first day of classes, it has been really fun! On the train to here I had made some really nice friends already who are in my House with one of them being one of my roommates. Her name is Hermione Granger. Pretty name right? She's really smart and nice and we even make only Muggle-known jokes with each other. There's also Ron, Ron Weasley he's nice as well and he has a lot of older siblings too and only one little sister named Ginny. He told me his father also works in the Ministry, but in a different department but maybe you might still know him? And do you remember Harry? Harry Potter from Ollivander's? He was placed into Gryffindor as well so it's nice to see him again._

_I wish I could tell you both so much more, but classes are going to start soon and Hermione wants us to go eat some breakfast before we go._

_I'll be sure to write again as soon as I can!_

_I love and miss you both so much!_

_Your daughter, Young-Mi._

Placing her quill to the side after writing her last line of her letter she waits for the ink to dry then folding the piece of parchment paper into an envelope addressed to her parents. Sealing the envelope she hands it off to Boötes who is patiently waiting taking the letter into it's beak before flying out through the open window of her dorm room Young-Mi waving him off.

"Young-Mi," Hermione asked from behind. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yep, ready as I'll ever be."

Quickly grabbing her book bag filled with her textbooks, quills, and parchment paper that laid on her neatly made bed she goes to meet up with her friend who stands in the doorway of their room waiting.

The two friends link arms as they make their way down the stairs of the girls' tower and out of the common room towards the Great Hall for some breakfast before class. Along the way the two girls meet up with their fellow Housemates Neville, Lavender Brown, and Parvati Patil who joined the two of them to breakfast.

As they walked down the halls of the castle passing other students who roamed around chatting with friends waiting for classes to begin. The five of them together enter the Great Hall heading to the Gryffindor table seeing more students sitting at either Young-Mi's table or others depending on their Houses.

Right as they sat down ready to eat, Professor Mcgonagall, also the Head of Gryffindor House, walks by handing each of them their individual timetables for the school year.

Young-Mi stares at her timetable in her hands while everyone else around her was chatting happily comparing their classes with each other as the feeling of realizing where she is starts to sink in once again. Despite it having being only the first day she can already feel the beginning effects of homesickness for this isn't the first time she's been separated from them, but it is one of the ones she remembers.

The very first time she was separated from them was when she was admitted into the hospital from an accident she has no memory of when she was just five years old. Although quickly after she was in the hospital they left back for London to prepare for their new life leaving Young-Mi with her grandparents as she recovered during that time. Ever since then they haven't been separated for a long period of time so it's a very strange feeling for her despite being excited about being at Hogwarts.

Tucking a stray piece of her hair out of her face she pushes the once rising feeling back down putting those thoughts out of her head focusing on the conversation at hand of her friends.

Together the five of them chatter while they continue to eat their breakfast up until a bell chimed signaling all of the students that it was almost time for their first period to start. Quickly finishing up and grabbing their individual book bags they walk out of the Great Hall to their first class which was Transfiguration with Professor Mcgonagall.

All of them safely arrive at the right classroom each of them taking a seat at one of the many empty desks with Young-Mi taking a seat next to Hermione. The two of them pulled out their textbooks and parchment paper along with their quills waiting patiently for the class to begin as other students filed in taking their seats as well.

It wasn't long until Professor Mcgonagall showed up into the classroom entering from a door that was off to the side at the front of the class.

"Attention students, welcome to Transfigurations. As I'm sure you are all aware, I am Professor Mcgonagall and I will be your professor for this class," She explained taking a stand by a chalkboard in front of the class. "To start off please turn to Chapter One of your textbooks and begin taking notes while I step out for a moment. When I return I expect all of you to be working quietly and diligently."

Not wanting to get into any trouble on her first day, Young-Mi and the rest of the class opened up their textbooks to the respective chapter to begin taking their notes.

When she saw all of her students starting to work on their assigned task Professor Mcgonagall left the room through the same door she entered from leaving the students alone. After their professor had left only the sounds of quills writing, the turning of pages, and a few hushed whispers between students filled the room.

It wasn't until a few moments later that Young-Mi who was about to dip her quill into the ink jar to continue writing she noticed a small tabby cat makes it's way into the classroom by itself through the same door her professor had left through moments ago. She stared in confusion as she watched the cat leap onto the professor's desk sitting up straight watching all of the students as they worked.

Still confused as to who let this cat in and who it belonged to she looked around to the room to see if anyone else noticed the strange cat only seeing them continue to write seemingly not bothered by the cat.

Feeling the young girl's stare on itself the cat's head turned towards Young-Mi who sat up straight seeing the cat stare straight at her. Her eyes widened and gaped at the cat as it seemed to wink at her? Did a tabby cat just wink? Can cats even wink?

Many thoughts ran through her head as the cats turned it's head away from her once more, Young-Mi reluctantly going back to taking notes.

Soon after the silence of the classroom was broken as the main doors into the classroom opened from the back of the room and came in running was Ron and Harry both breathless.

'_Are they just now showing up?'_ Young-Mi thought to herself, _'I didn't even notice they weren't here.'_

"Whew, amazing, can you imagine the look on old Mcgonagall's face if we were late?" She heard Ron say breathlessly from running into the classroom.

She decides to take a glance up from her parchment paper covered with her notes just in time to see the tabby cat that once sat on the professor's desk leap off and transform into Professor Mcgonagall.

"That was bloody brilliant!" Ron gaped as Harry stared along in amazement.

"Thank you for that assessment, Mr. Weasley." Mcgonagall replies, "Maybe if I were to transfigure Mr. Potter and yourself into a pocket watch, maybe one of you would be on time."

"We got lost…" Harry states.

"Then perhaps a map? Surely you don't need one to find your seats."

Quickly the two boys take a seat at an empty desk at the very front of the class pulling out their textbooks to begin working. Both Hermione and Young-Mi glance up at each other from their work sniffling their laughter at the two boys before continuing with their notes as Mcgonagall officially starts teaching the assigned lesson.

After an pretty uneventful first day it was the second day of classes with double Potions first thing in the morning and Young-Mi walked along with Ron in the hallway together towards the classroom taking a seat with herself next to Susan who was also in the class with them.

Together the three of them chatted together and waited patiently for the professor to arrive and begin the lesson. Young-Mi excitedly chatted with Ron and Susan about how she was the most excited for this class with her father's influence on potion-making having an impact on her.

"So this class should be an easy pass for you then, Young-Mi?" Susan jokingly asked.

"It could be, it's a possibility," Young-Mi replies. "But just because I know a lot about them dines't necessarily mean I'd be good at it. I just know things like ingredients and what they all do."

Before either Ron or Susan could reply the door to the classroom that was once closed slammed open with a loud bang immediately silencing all of the chattering students. In marched Professor Snape his robes billowing behind him as he began speaking in an monotone voice.

"There will be no foolish wand waving or silly incantations in this class." He stated, "As such, I don't expect many of you to enjoy the subtle science and exact art that is potion making."

Young-Mi felt Ron give her a semi-frightened look as she only shrugged in return as Snape continued on.

"However, for those select few…" He shot his dull eyes towards a boy that sat in front of Young-Mi who she could recognize as Draco from his overly gelled hair. "Who possess the predisposition, I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses. I can tell you how to bottle fame, brew glory and even put a stopped in death. Then again, maybe some of you have come to Hogwarts in possession of abilities so formidable that you feel confident enough to not…pay…attention."

Following his gaze Young-Mi turns around and spot Harry who seemed to not be paying attention like the professor suggested sheepishly put his quill back into the ink jar after Hermione elbowed him.

"Mr. Potter. Our new celebrity," Snape mutters. "Tell me, what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Immediately at the question both Hermione's and Young-Mi's hand shoots straight up into the air already knowing the answer.

"I don't know sir," Harry answered quietly.

"And what is the difference between Monkshood and Wolfsbane?"

"I don't know sir," Harry only mutters once again as both Hermione and Young-Mi's arms stay straight up.

"Pity," Snape replies with no sympathy in his voice. "Clearly, fame isn't everything, is it, Mr. Potter?"

"Clearly Hermione and Young-Mi know." Harry retorts shocking Young-Mi as she turns her head wide-eyed at him at him talking back to the professor, "A pity not to ask one of them."

'_YAH! Don't drag me into this!'_ Young-Mi thought to herself as she stared wide-eyed at Harry in shock while the rest of class quietly laugh.

"Silence," Snape demanded be he strutted towards to stand directly in front of Harry. "Put your hands down, both of you."

A bit frightened of the man Young-Mi immediately brings her arm back down quickly as the professor pulls an empty chair taking a seat in front of Harry.

"For your information, Potter," Snape starts. "Asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as 'The Draught of Living Death'. As for Monkshood and Wolfsbane, they are the same plant which also goes by the name of Aconite."

The room sat in silence waiting for someone to say something only watching as Professor Snape spouted all of the answers to his questions towards Harry who only sat there staring.

"Well? Why aren't you all copying this down?" Snape asks all of his students quickly grabbing their quills furiously writing the information down as Snape goes back to his desk. "Gryffindors, note that five points will be taken from your House for your classmate's cheek."

Both Young-Mi and Ron looks towards each other from their notes each letting out a sigh of defeat. Draco and his two goons turn around towards them from his seat in front quietly laughing at their misfortune to which in return Young-Mi sticks out her tongue at him in disdain before going back to writing.

Soon Potions with Snape had finally ended and later on in the day it was finally time for a break in-between classes that students mainly used the time for homework and studying inside the Great Hall.

Young-Mi was working quietly in her spot at the Gryffindor's table seated beside Hermione like usual with Ron and Harry across from working as well. It was relatively calm with her in her own thoughts till she heard Seamus uttering a few words to his cup full of water with his wand out.

"Hey, Ron?" She asks, "What's he doing?"

"Seamus? Oh, he's trying to turn it into rum," Ron stated. "He actually managed a weak tea yesterday, before…"

Before Ron could finish explaining a small explosion occurred to the boy they were discussing previously leaving Seamus' covered in soot. Those around him including Young-Mi laughed at his little mishap as he grabbed a nearby napkin wiping away at his face. All of the laughter was caught off and died down at the sound of multiple chirps that echoed through the Great Hall.

Pouring in through one of the open windows of the Great Hall were an abundance of owls flying in carrying letters or packages to be delivered to their owners. One by one the owls dropped what they carried at their owners before flying off back to the owlery with a few stragglers still in search of their owners.

Looking up Young-Mi spotted a familiar owl, Boötes, flying towards her with a letter that he carried in his beak. Swooping down in front of her he drops the closed letter on top of an open textbook placed on the table giving one last chirp before he flew off once again to the owlery.

Taking it into her hands she flips it over to see who it may possibly be from and saw if was from her parents. Realizing who it was from she quickly undoes the seal of the envelope with eagerness and pulling out the letter giving it a read.

_Our precious daughter,_

_We are so happy to hear how well your time at school is going so far for you. So glad to know that you have made some friends already and they seem wonderful so hopefully one day, maybe during summer break, they can all come over. Also congratulations darling on being placed in Gryffindor, we are so proud of you as we would if you were in any other House!_

_The two of us know that this is a big change for you and glad/hope to hear more from you that you are adjusting well to everything. We both miss you so much! It's so quiet without you here running around in the gardens. _

_Be sure to write as often as you can! We miss you so much and can't wait to see you when you come home for the holidays!_

_Wishing you the best and hope to hear from you soon,_

_Love,_

_Eomma (+AND APPA!)_

Grinning from ear to ear from what her parents had written her she carefully places the letter back into it's envelope then sticking it into her book bag for safe keeping till she goes back to her dorm room.

Giving her attention back to her friends around her she sees all of them reading either letters or a Daily Prophet when she notices Neville opening a small brown box. Inside the box was a clear glass ball that could fit in your hand with a golden ring wrapped around the center of it.

"What do you got there, Neville?" Young-Mi asked.

"Neville's got a Remembrall!" Dean gaped.

"I've read about those!" Hermione stated as smoke started to appear inside the ball eventually turning red, "When the smoke turns red it means you've forgotten something."

"The only problem is, I can't remember what I've forgotten." Neville replied with a confused smile.

Young-Mi sends a pitiful smile to the still confused boy till something clicked in her brain as she looked at him. She leans a bit closer towards him calling out to him gaining his attention as he was placing the glass ball into his pants' pocket.

He looked towards her confused as he watched her begin tugging on the sleeve of her robes pointing towards him. Neville sat there still confused till he started to mirror her movements where instead of tugging on his own robes he only got the sleeve of his uniform sweater. He gasped and looked at his sleeve in horror realizing that it was his robes he had forgotten before gathering all of his things, saying a quick thank-you to Young-Mi then rushing off out of the Great Hall to retrieve his robes.

"Hey, Ron, look at this," Harry said showing his friend the newspaper gaining Young-Mi's and Hermione's attention as well. "Somebody broke into Gringotts. Listen,

'_Believe to be the work of dark witches or wizards unknown, Gringotts goblins, while acknowledging the breach, insist that nothing was taken. The vault in question, number 713, had in fact been emptied earlier that same day…"_

"Someone broke into Gringotts?" Young-Mi mumbled before speaking out-loud, "That's impossible; it's one of the most guarded places in the Wizarding World…"

"It's odd. That's the same vault that Hagrid and I went too…" Harry stated.

The group of four looked to each other confused as to what exactly happened at Gringotts. What exactly was 'taken' from the vault? Who did it? And how? And _why_?

"Don't worry Harry, maybe it was a mistake." Young-Mi suggested, "Or maybe someone went to the vault after you two? You didn't into the vault did you?"

Harry shook his head no, "I couldn't really see anything. I waited on the train car while Hagrid went inside."

"Then I'm sure it's nothing, no need to worry." She reassured.

Harry only solemnly nodded giving a brief smile before looking back at the Daily Prophet.

The day of classes continued on with no other news as to what had happened at Gringotts and how Hagrid might be connected to it as well. It wasn't until later on in the Gryffindor common room that a notice was placed on the board regarding their Flying Lessons that were to happen later in the week making all the first-years that saw groan. Gryffindors will be having their first Flying Lesson with the Slytherins.

"Typical. Just what I always wanted. To make a fool of myself on a broomstick in front of Malfoy." Harry stated.

"Don't worry I'm sure you'll do fine." Young-Mi replied.

"Yeah," Ron pitched in. " I know Malfoy's always going on about how good he is at Quidditch, but it's probably just all talk."

Young-Mi nodded in agreement slightly reassuring Harry, herself, however, not so much. She is just as nervous for this Flying Lesson as everyone else never once been on a broomstick before. Despite her father being a former Quidditch player for his house Young-Mi was a lost cause in this department. When she was younger the two of them would play a 'toned down' version of the game where they would stay on the ground because Soo-ho thought flying was too dangerous for his daughter.

Even on the ground Young-Mi very much had not inherited the trait of potentially being a Quidditch player from her father. Her father was a bit disappointed at first thinking maybe if she was placed in Hufflepuff she could play his old position on the team, but he knew that even though she was not good at it he wouldn't force her to do something she didn't necessarily care to do. They still had their bond intact and they would still play around just for fun from then on.

Finally that Thursday afternoon had approached and all the first year Gryffindors and Slytherins stood outside in one of the school's courtyards lined across from each other with their own broomstick. While waiting for their professor to approach all the students chattered amongst themselves with each other Young-Mi talking with her three friends attempting to drown out the sound that is Draco's voice who stood across from her boasting about how great he is already at Quidditch—_again._

"Good afternoon, class." The professor, Madame Hooch, said all of her students giving a greeting in return, "Welcome to your first flying lesson. Well, what are you all waiting for? Everyone step up to the left side of your broomstick. Come on now, hurry up!"

She spoke with such sharpness in her voice that all of the students quickly did as they were told and now stood next to their individual broomsticks waiting for their next instructions.

"Stick your right hand over your broom and say, _UP." _Hooch instructed.

One by one each student stuck their right hand all the out in front of them and over their brooms saying the instructed word. Young-Mi repeated the command firmly over and over with no success as the broomstick still laid firmly on the ground only moving slightly. Taking a glance seeing how her classmates around her were doing Harry somehow got his broom up right away and both Ron and Hermione still trying she takes a look across to the Slytherin side.

Across from her she watches as Draco who stood across say the same command to his broom, but like Harry and unlike everyone else around, his broom immediately goes up into his hand. She gapes in astonishment as he notices her staring across the way giving her a smug grin eyeing her broom that is still laying on the ground motionless.

Young-Mi gives him a glare in return feeling her chest swell with a mixture of annoyance and determination sticking her arm over her broomstick firmly once more repeating the command. The broom did not immediately leap into her hand, but it did not take only but a few moments longer till the broomstick shot up from the ground into her open hand the force of it causing her to stumble a bit.

Soon after every student had their broom in their hands whether they were able to get it up by the instructions or just picked them up from the ground when Madame Hooch turned away from them.

"Now, once you've got hold of your broom, I want you to mount it." Madame Hooch instructed with a firm voice once again, "And grip it tight, you don't want to be sliding off the end."

All the students and Young-Mi followed the instructions mounting their own broomsticks which to be honest was a bit tricky for Young-Mi and some students considering they are all wearing floor length robes.

"When I blow my whistle, I want each of you to kick off from the ground hard. Keep your broom steady, hover for a moment, and then lean forward slightly and touch back down. Now, on my whistle…3…2—"

On the count of one before anyone could process what was happening and could even try to kick off Neville starts to rise off from the ground wobbling on his broomstick looking scared.

"Neville?" Young-Mi asked confused as she watched him rise higher and farther away from the ground.

"Mr. Longbottom." said Madame Hooch. "M-M-Mr. Longbottom. Mr. Longbottom!"

No one could have predicted what would have happened next, but suddenly the boy took off flying away at a lightening speed. Young-Mi and all her friends yelled for Neville to come back as if he had any control over the broomstick that decided to go rouge.

The said girl in fear and worry over her friend not wanting to continue watching drops her broom to the ground covering her face with her hands looking away right as Neville heading straight towards one of the many buildings surrounding the courtyard where they all stood ramming into the side of them multiple times.

With her eyes covered refusing to watch she couldn't and didn't see that the boy was now heading straight towards the crowd of students that remained on the ground. She didn't know until an unknown force tugged on her robe pulling her away to the side as Neville went zooming through the parted students Madame Hooch diving out of the way the last second after attempting to stop him with her wand.

The boy continued to fly up the side of a standing tower and over the wall about to continue flying fast till he passed one of the statues. There, luckily, his robe had gotten snagged with one of the statues spears having him dangle there.

Everyone quickly rushed over to that side where he hanged through the tunnel and watched as his robe ripped causing him too plummet to the hard ground.

Young-Mi clasped a hand over her mouth jumping in shock hearing the loud thump of the boy hitting the ground. Madame Hooch bursts through the crowd telling everyone to give him room making her way to Neville to check him over.

Kneeling on the ground cradling the boy who kept whimpering and sniffling clutching his arm she checks the injury stating it was just a broken wrist.

From the corner of her eye right as the professor was helping the poor boy up to his feet she notices Draco and his two goons leaning down to the ground picking something shiny up from the ground. Upon closer inspection from where she stood she recognized it as Neville's Remembrall which must have fallen out of his pocket during the whole fiasco.

"Everyone is to keep their feet firmly on the ground while I take Mr. Longbottom to the Hospital Wing." Madame Hooch firmly instructs walking away with Neville consoling him, "Understand? If I see a single broom in the air, the one riding it will find themselves out of Hogwarts before they can say Quidditch."

Once the professor had left with the sniffling boy to the Hospital Wing Young-Mi makes her way to the blonde boy who was mockingly tossing the glass ball into the air and catching it repeatedly. The young girl steps right up in front of him firmly holding her hand out silently asking him to hand it over.

"Give it back Malfoy." She states, "That doesn't belong to you, it's Neville's.

The spoken to boy looks towards the girl feigning ignorance and confusion mocking Young-Mi hiding the glass ball behind his back.

"Why, I have no idea what you're talking about Goo," He mocks before pulling it back out faking remembrance holding it in front of her. "Wait, could this be what you are looking for?"

Young-Mi did not speak a word only giving an annoyed sighed before reaching to grab the ball only for him to quickly retract his hand away. She glared at Draco who looked to her with a smug grin watching as she tries to reach for it once again only for the same outcome to repeat rising it up higher out of her reach.

She continues to jump attempting to reach for the ball as he and the rest of the Slytherins laugh at her poor attempts. Finally, Young-Mi had enough instead of jumping she latched her hand onto his arm that held the Remembrall forcefully bringing it back down to grab it using her other arm that didn't have a hold on his arm about to grab it.

Apparently Draco did not like what she was doing trying to get away from her firm grip. He brought up the arm that was free using his forearm trying to push her away and let go. One push went too far shoving her hard enough that her grip faltered and she fell onto the ground landing on her tush.

The once laughing of the Slytherins and motivating cheers of Gryffindors went silent as they watched Young-Mi land on the ground gaping up at the boy that shoved her. Her shock quickly turned into a glare as she stared up at him in anger his own face showing a look of shock. In his eyes a flash of apologetic shined for a second before he regained his composure everyone around not noticing him his usual cocky grin appeared once again.

Both Ron and Harry after getting over the initial shock of it all were close enough to Young-Mi that they quickly rushed over and helped her back up onto her feet.

Draco ignored the three of them moving through the crowd to stand in the middle so all attention was on him again his back towards the three. Well, now four since Hermione went over to her friend after she was up again helping dust off the grass stains and dirt from her.

"Did you see his face though?" Draco snickered, "Maybe if the fat lump had given this a squeeze, he would have remembered to fall on his fat arse."

Only him and those in Slytherin laughed along with him at his joke jabbing at Neville's misfortune.

"Give it here, Malfoy." Harry firmly demands; Draco turning around to him raising a brow.

"No, I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find." He plays catch with himself once more before hopping onto his broomstick moving upward then through the group, "How about the roof?"

Quickly he flies up into the sky on his broom with the glass ball in hand yelling down towards the group of students, "What's the matter, Potter? Bit beyond your reach?"

With a scowl on his face Harry quickly mounts himself onto his broom ready to take off into the sky after Draco, but before he could Hermione dragging Young-Mi with her stomps over to him.

"Harry, no! You heard what Madame Hooch said!" Stated Hermione with an incredulous expression, "Besides, you don't even know how to fly—"

Before she could finish Harry chose not to listen to her instead flying off into the sky after the Slytherin boy.

"What an idiot." Said Hermione in disbelief.

"Don't worry, Hermione. He's got this," Young-Mi tries to reassure her with a pat on her back. "You just have to trust him."

If only she would listen to her own advice for she herself was nervous as well unsure of what the outcome maybe with the two boys up several feet from the ground. Her and everyone else watched the two talk not being able to hear what was being said then Draco throwing the Remembrall into the open air Harry zooming right past him to try to catch it.

Young-Mi watched from the ground as Harry sped through the sky on his broom after the glass ball that headed straight for a tower window fast. In a turn of events before the ball could make contact with the window which would result in shattering it Harry manages to catch it, jolting to a halt in front of the window with no damage.

"He caught it…He actually caught it! Hermione he got it!" Young-Mi cheered for her friend as he started his descent back onto the ground.

When he lands safely on the ground the crowd of students rush towards him, him meeting them half-way cheering at his success. Once he was in reach and other students were congratulating him Young-Mi pulls him into a hug excitedly.

"That was amazing Harry!" She cheered with the rest.

Soon after the student's moment of cheers and excitement died down when Professor Mcgonagall strutted towards them with a stern look on her face.

"Harry Potter," She called out as cheers died. "Follow me."

The once cheerful atmosphere that was there only moments ago made a turn for the worse becoming tense as the smiles and laughter disappeared from all but the Slytherins. Young-Mi stood watching as Harry followed the professor's instructions following after her with his head down. Everyone stood in silence as they all watched as both him and Mcgonagall disappeared into the castle to who knows where his friends watching in worry.

_Oh boy…good luck Harry…_

**Word Count: 5, 506**

**Question: Would you all be interested in seeing like photos/pinterest board for this story? I created mood boards for my own entertainment but I didn't know if anyone else would be interested in them or not;;;**


End file.
